Live and loveor not
by Zoey Matthews
Summary: rogue and logan are in love and bobby comes back


Disclaimer- I do not own X-Men 

**Just to let you all know this takes place during the comics not during the movies because they are closer in age during that then in the movies.**

Rogue woke knowing that Logan had left. She sat there waiting for him to come back. After a while she got bored sitting there and went down to the kitchen to get a midnight snack. He was sitting at the table when she came into the room.

"Did I wake you?" he asked. He got up from the table and came over to where she was standing.

"Well I was sleeping pretty well until I noticed you were gone and I got a little worried." She opened the fridge and got out the stuff to make herself a sandwich.

"I'm sorry I thought I heard someone trying to break into the house."

"Its ok I was getting hungry anyways."

He came up behind her and kissed her neck. Luckily for him she could control her powers, so they could kiss all they wanted.

"Do you want a sandwich?" she asked as she put the second peace of bread on.

"Sure" he said taking hers.

"Ok just go ahead and take mine" she said in a kind of irritated voice.

"Sorry, this way this one doesn't go bad and that way I can eat now." He took a bite.

"ok" she said as she finished making the second sandwich. She grabbed a soda from the fridge and went to the table to sit down. All of the sudden the phone rang. She got to it before Logan did.

"Hello?" she said answering it.

"May I speak to Marie?" It had to be Bobby he was the only one that still called her Marie.

"Hi Bobby" she said looking at Logan with a puzzled look.

"How have you been?"

"I've been good and how did you know that I was up" she said as she sat on Logan's lap.

"Well I just had a feeling."

"Where are you?" she asked getting up.

"I should have called you sooner to tell you I was coming to see you."

"So you're in the drive way?"

"Yep."

"Ok don't go anywhere I'll be out in a minute." she said before hanging up the phone.

"What does he want?" Logan asked.

"He probably wants me back" she said heading for the bedroom room to grab her robe. When she came back down Logan was in the living room watching TV.

"I'll be back in a minute babe," she said kissing his neck.

"I'll be waiting" she walked out the front door and saw Bobby in the drive way. She walked down the drive way not wanting to talk to him. She stopped about 3 feet from him.

He had definitely changed since the last time she had saw him. His hair was now a bright shade of blonde.

"You haven't changed much since I saw you last."

"Why are you here Bobby?"

"I realized that I messed up a couple of years ago and I want you back, you've been all I could think about since the day I broke your heart and I'm so sorry."

"No" she said pulling her robe tighter around her.

"I haven't even asked you anything yet."

"I already know what you are going to ask and the answer is no."

"Why?" he asked getting that puppy dog look on his face.

"I love Logan, my feelings for you died when you broke my heart."

"You are the only thing I can think about now why won't you take me back."

"Like I told you I love Logan and ONLY Logan."

"What does that big brute have that I don't?" he asked moving closer to her.

"Well for one he never broke my heart like you did."

"You're going to regret ever saying no to me." He pulled out a gun and shot at her. The bullet hit her in the shoulder and she fell to the ground from the pain. Bobby hopped back into his car and drove away.

She slowly got up and went back into the house. Her hand still putting pressure on the wound, Logan saw the blood and ran over to her.

"What happened?" he asked getting the first aid kit from the bathroom cabinet.

"He got mad that I told him no and he pulled out a gun and shot me." She sat down at the kitchen table.

"Promise me that you won't do anything to him." she asked him as he tried to clean with a little bit of antiseptic.

"Rogue I need you to use your powers to take my powers so we can get the bullet out before it does too much damage."

"Ok I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't so quit worrying about it." She touched his bare skin. A few moments later the bullet fell from the wound as it healed. She let go of him when the bullet fell. He was a little weak.

"Thanks babe." She had her powers under control again. She kissed him.

"You're welcome sweetheart."

"Are you ready to go to bed?" Rogue asked knowing that Logan was weak from her taking his powers for a little while.

"I am if you are."

"I definitely am as long as you promise not to leave the bed till morning."

"Ok babe I won't I promise." He followed her up the stairs to their bedroom. He layed down first and then she laid next to him with his arm over her.

**Well here is the first chapter and I hope to put up more than just this but it may take me a little longer since I have several stories that I'm working on right now.**


End file.
